Gadis senja-ku
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Kau selalu datang disaat hujan hendak turun. Dan aku hanya bisa memerhatikan, tanpa ada kata yang keluar sebagai sapaan. Gadis senjaku yang selalu menunggu di stasiun/ficlet/Narusaku/rate T/DLDR!


**Gadis senja-ku**

 **Story by Shionna Akasuna**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : MK**

 **U. Naruto x H. Sakura**

 **Warning :** ooc, typo etc

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov :**

Kau selalu datang disaat hujan hendak turun. Dan aku hanya bisa memerhatikan, tanpa ada kata yang keluar sebagai sapaan. Dari pancaran matamu aku bisa melihat, emerald indah nan sejuk. Seolah tersenyum pada setiap orang yang memandang. Kalau ada mata yamg bisa tersenyum, itulah matamu. Dan aku adalah seorang pemerhati tanpa sanggup menjadi seorang yang berarti. Ah, gadis itu.. Kecantikanya sulit aku deskripsikan lewat kata yang tepat untukmu. Surai merah muda yang lembut, lengkung senyuman yang merebak bak bunga yang merekah dipagi hari. Aku bisa sedikit terhibur, hanya dengan memandangmu sajah duniaku bisa mengabur.

Senja itu aku bisa menggambar sketsa dirimu. Gadis yang selalu datang disaat senja tiba, bertepatan sebelum hujan menerpa.

"hei sedang menggambar apa? "

Lamunanku memudar, saat seseorang tersenyum menyapa.

" hanya menggambar sketsa"

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku yang kelu. Sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaanku sampai mengabaikan seorang disampingku.

Aku memang seperti orang bodoh, si pemerhati dari jauh. Tanpa sanggup berkenalan dengan dirinya.

Ah gadis itu, andai dia tau aku begitu merindu. Sore itu seperti biasa aku duduk distasiun kereta Tokyo. Bukan untuk bepergian, melainkan untuk melihat gadis bersurai merah muda yang menarik hatiku. Jantungku sedikit berdegup kencang, aku harap dia ada. Sama seperti hari-hari sbelumnya.

Dia selalu datang saat senja dan sebelum hujan.

Aku duduk menunggunya, dan seperti biasa membawa buku sketsa yang sedikit usang. Suara kereta yang memekik telinga, desah angin yang menyapa. Saat ini aku menantinya, dia pasti datang. Pasti..

"anda mencari seseorang tuan? "

Seorang petugas kereta menanyaiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai jawaban yang mungkin terkesan ambigu..

" anda selalu duduk ketika sore hari saat senja.. "

Seolah mengajaku untuk mengobrol, bapak petugas yang sudah memasuki usia setengah abad itu duduk disampingku. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang menua, lengan kekar yang keriput dimakan usia. Namun tetap tegap untuk bekerja..

" eh., iya"

Jawabku sekenanya..

Kemudian kami kembali terdiam. Menikmati hujan yang turun pelan saat langit sedang senja

"anda sama seperti seorang gadis yang dulu selalu datang diwaktu yang sama"

Akupun tertegun, lantas menoleh tertarik pada apa yang petugas itu sampaikan

"bapak mengenalnya? "

Tanyaku penasaran

" yah.. Bahkan petugas lainpun sudah sangat familiar denganya. Gadis berambut _pink_ yang selalu duduk menunggu seseorang"

"siapa namanya pak? "

" Sakura... "

Bapak itu mendesah nafas dengan panjang, seolah bersiap bercerita padaku

" dia masih muda dan belia, sayang dia meninggal dunia"

"maksud bapak? "

" kalau kau bertanya dimana gadia itu berada, dia sudah tenang dialam lain nak.. Meninggal dengan damai"

Bagai kilatan petir yang menyambar hatiku. Aku tak percaya apa yang petugas itu sampaikan. Sakura, nama gadis itu Sakura. Sa-ku-ra.. Gadis senja yang selalu datang sebelum hujan turun. Bapak itu lantas mengambil koran yang telah usang kepadaku. Dan menunjukan bahwa Haruno Sakura-nama-gadis itu telah meninggal dunia tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku terperangah.. Bagaimana mungkin dia telah tiada tiga tahun yang lalu sementara kemarin sore aku melihatnya??.. Dan mengapa hatiku begitu sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan. Kenyataan yang memilukan, bahkan aku tak sempat berkenalan denganya.

*

Berbekal alamat yang diberikan oleh petugas kereta akupun mengunjungi rumah Sakura. Rumah gadis senja yang telah berpulang kehadiratNya.

"Narutooo... "

Seorang ibu paruh baya menyambutku dengan isak tangisanya, akupun bingung. Dengan semua kejadian akupun hanya bisa termenung..

" Sakura selama ini selalu menunggumu Naruto-kun, dia selalu berharap kau datang"

Kenyataan macam apa ini??

"Sakura tidak pernah berhenti berharap kau datang.. Dia selalu menunggumu seperti orang gila! "

Aku lunglai, fakta ini seolah merobohkanku detik itu juga. Bibi Mebuki lantas membawaku ke pemakaman umum di Tokyo. Dan mengarahkanku pada nisan yang berdiri tegak, terukir nama Haruno Sakura di nisan itu.

Yah.. Aku baru ingat, tiga tahun lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan dan menyebabkan ingatanku menghilang. Aku Amnesia.. Semua ingatanku menghilang, ingatan tentangnya.. Tentang Sakura, gadisku yang kini telau tiada.

Rasa sakit itu perlahan merasuk, bagai racun yang membunuh dan mengutuk.

Akupun menangis, dihadapan niisan itu aku berlutut. Meminta maaf meskipun sudah sangat terlambat, aku tak mengingat Sakura-ku. Tapi gadis itu.. Wajahnya, senyumnya.. Caranya memandang aku mengingatnya.

Tapi kini semua terasa sia-sia.. Gadis senja itu telah pergi, Sakura-ku telah gugur dengan kelopak indahnya yang berguguran meninggalkan wangi menyerebak kenangan.

Sore itu, diwaktu yang sama. Sore saat senja tiba, dan hujan belum menyapa. Aku duduk di stasiun kereta. Menanti seseorang yang kini telah tiada..

"anda menunggu seseorang tuan? "

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, entah karena aku ingin menjawabnya dengan seulas senyuman. Atau keengananku untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaanya kepada petugas.

Sore itu.. Dingin merasuk, menyelimuti tubuhku dan seolah menyentuh tulang hingga kukupun memutih. Bapak itu lantas meninggalkanku seorang diri. Hanya ditemanin angin dan hujan yang kian menderas.

"hai.. Sedang menggambar apa? Kemarin aku bertanya kau hanya menjawab menggambar sketsa saja.. "

Suara itu seakam tak asing.. Gadis kemarin sore menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku kembali tersenyum, dia mengerucutkan bibir seolah sebal tak mendapati respon. Kemudian dia duduk dipinggirku, lantas melirik kearah buku sketsa yang sedang aku gambar.

" itu... "

Diapun tertegun, melihat sketsa yang aku buat.

Gambar dirinya sendiri sedang menggunakan topi bulat berhiaskan pita berwarna peach, dan dress putih tanpa lengan di stasiun kereta.

" Naruto.. "

Akupun menoleh, kearahnya

" ini aku sedang menggambarmu.. Sakura-chan"

 **.. OWARI..**


End file.
